Coming Together
by Wicked-sun
Summary: Kagome comes across Kikyou while angry at Inuyasha. They have a talk that will change them both forever and Inuyasha. I do not own any characters of Inuyasha! Pease review, this is my first time.
1. Chapter 1

The Way

"Kagome, please I'm really sorry!

Kagome!

Kagome, damnit! Answer me.

Uh kikuyu," thought Inuyasha, "that's Kikyou's scent." Kagome not around, she is probably gone back to her own time mad at me. Still don't know what I said to make her angry though. It is all that stupid wolf, Koga's fault. Ever since Kagura stole those shards from his legs he won't leave our little group. Damn him. Kagome is my responsibility to protect, not his woman. Not now and not ever. I will kill him first.

Inuyasha, distracted by his thoughts ran into a tree as soon as he caught site of the clearing where Kikyou's scent was most promising, unfortunately dogma was inside the clearing auguring with the dead miko. Inuyasha stopped himself from howling out in pain lest the two women found him.

"You will go back to your own time Kagome, and leave Inuyasha alone forever."

"Not likely dead girl. It is my choice to stay and his choice to let me. Afraid of a little competition."

"From you! You are nothing. A pale copy of me. Inuyasha has already agreed to come to hell with me. You can do nothing to stop him."

"You know, Kikyou, he still loves you. He never stopped. He is hunting Naraku, seeking vengeance for you. And what do you do, you help Naraku steal the sacred jewel. You've tried to kill me, send me home, and then you turn around and help me live. Why Kikyou? What are you trying to do?"

"You know nothing. Help Naraku, I want him dead. The sacred jewel means nothing; it is just a way to get to Naraku. You shattered it you do not deserve to protect it. Just leave it alone Kagome, you won't understand. I am dead and the only dream the dead dream is to be apart of the living once again. Before I return to hell I will kill Naraku. My plans do not concern you."

"Really? Do you just not get it or are you just purposely ignoring it? I am Kagome, but I am also your reincarnation. When you first came back I felt pity for you, then I realized it wasn't pity for you but for the situation that witch had put 'us' in. how can I not want for you to find peace when your anger is ripping my soul apart. I just keep trying to tell you and all you see is the past. We are one and the same sometimes in our desires priestess. We both care for Inuyasha..."

"Shut up, you know nothing of caring!"

"As I was saying, we both have the ability to use this power against or for demons, and we both feel each other."

"No 'we' do not..."

"Kikyou, I am standing right in front of you, do you actually do not feel it."

"I…"

"Yep, is it a pain in the butt, but it is there none the less. You have spent your time here being angry and doing your own hunting for your benefit. When you're not angry at Naraku or Inuyasha, you're depressed. Misery surrounds you, then you get angry at yourself, which does absolutely no good, then for a brief time here and there you feel at peace and not alone. Haven't you ever wondered about those times? Why? Why you feel that you are not alone, why you are still able to use your miko powers after taking so many souls of the dead? Why you feel comforted when you have gone against everything you stood for in life? Haven't you wondered Kikyou why you keep helping me when you have tried to not to?

"I do not see where this discussion is going; I have no use for it, I…"

"It's okay." Said Kagome as she wraps her arms around the dead miko. "I know, I get it."

Kagome gently held the priestess while the dead girl sobbed quietly in her arms. So much pain, she thought for someone who just tried living a good life. Kagome wondered about where Inuyasha was. Normally when the dead miko was anywhere near, that dog followed the scent like a hound until he found her. And unfortunately Kagome usually found them wrapped in each other arms. Her heart gave a little lurch, but she ignored it. 'Just a little more time before Inuyasha finds her' she prayed the silent pray while holding the dead girl herself.

Inuyasha stood as if rooted to the ground. 'What was going on?' he thought. Seeing the two women he loved in this world in each other arms made his pants a little tight and made concentrating on the whispered conversation in front of him hard to do. He couldn't move if his life depended on it though. He had heard Kagome speak of a connection to Kikyou, and that made him pause, what kind of connection. His mind was filling with images that would make even Miroku blush but he still couldn't move. 'Think Kaede, think Kaede…' Inuyasha thought suddenly and with a shudder he was able to ban some of his previous thoughts from his mind and move. He slowly moved forward hoping that his stealthy moves would go undetected.

"What. What is wrong with me?" Kikyou asked in a small voice to the girl who was holding her.

"Nothing is wrong with you except maybe a lack of a pulse Kikyou. We are one person, not two. It took me a while to figure it out. I mean I was starting to get jealous and I could understand why that made me laugh, so I starting thinking of the ironies and eventually just kinda dawned on me I was jealous of myself." Kagome ended on a soft chuckle.

"But," Kikyou started to but her body had never felt so much comfort that she couldn't seem to make herself care that she should move. She lay back inside the circle of Kagome's arms and just once allowed herself to relax her guard. Suddenly she understood that it was only her defenses that kept Kagome's aura from swallowing hers. With wonder she stared at the miko.

"Just relax Kikyou, I've got you." Kagome whispered

"What's happening, I can feel you. Your thoughts, emotions, oh gods, your memories.." Kikyou's voice held amusement at the first time since waking among the world of the living. She was reliving one of Kagome's earlier memories of learning to shoot a bow and arrow and for the first time started to understand the similarities between them as the next beat of Kagome's heart the memories changed to when Kikyou shot her first arrow. Both women started to chuckle then as the memories crashed closer together they laughed out loud with joy.

The memories turned inward and they both witnessed the pain Kagome endured when her father died. Kikyou quickly wrapped her arms around Kagome as both girls faced this memory together and they watched as the memory of Inuyasha as he betrayed them. Wrapped in each others arms they were obvious to the glow that surrounded them or to approaching footsteps. Instead they laughed and cried with wonder and love on their faces as they each viewed their lives through each others eyes.

"Oiy, what goes here?" the gruff voice of Kaede asked stepping into the clearing. Quickly Sango and Shippo flanked her side and stared with wonder at the two miko's intertwined in the clearing.

A blue glow filled the clearing and the girls in the center shined with a bright white heat that was floating through the blue of their miko powers. Slowing small white glowing orbs could be seen soaring upwards toward the sky. The higher they went it could be seen they were Kikyou's gathered souls.

Inuyasha broke form his trance and raced into the clearing fearing that Kikyou was dying or Kagome was in danger of. "Hey, stop you two," he growled. He hit the first part of the blue light and with a snap of lighting he was thrown back landing on Sango and Kaede.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha screamed while gaining his feet.

"Oiy, I don't know, you great lummox, but watch were you are landing." Kaede dryly said as Sango helped her gain her feet. "I mayhap think it could not be something bad though."

Inuyasha sputtered his indifference to the old hag, "What is it then, why can't I enter it?"

"I'll try," Sango said as she leaped forward calling Kagome name. The blue light also threw her back, but Sango landed lightly as if she where held by arms and floated down. She stood with a lopsided giggle and laughed out loud.

"Damnit, what is so funny?" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome could be in trouble and your laughing!" Inuyasha flexed his claws menacing at Sango.

Shippo who was worried about his Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, "What did you do? Why is Kagome and Kikyou in there? What is going on?"

Inuyasha leaped after Shippo, "If I knew that you little brat, I could help!" he swiped out at Shippo who had gotten closer and closer to the blue barrier. Shippo squealed and jumped back into the barrier yelling "KAGOME!"

"Sit!" was heard as Inuyasha slammed into the dirt where the barrier once was.

The strange glow disappeared, but both girls were giggling and attempting to placate Shippo who was crying and shivering in their arms.

"He was mean to me Kagome. Aren't you two supposed to hate each other or something?" Shippo said confused.

"Well Shippo," Kagome said," it's like trying to hate yourself, you can do it but it just hurts you."

"Oh, I still don't understand." Shippo clearly lost said. "What is going to happen now?"

"I don't know little fox demon," Kikyou's voice softly replied and Shippo was stunned to hear the dead miko's voice. It was still cold but is no longer indifferent. It sounded like something you could wrap around yourself to keep you safe from the dark. Shippo carefully looked at Kikyou then back at Kagome.

'Oh boy,' thought Shippo, 'things are gonna get weird now.'

Kaede stumbled forward, staring at the past and present miko. She nodded to herself and laughed out loud, "ye. It has taken you two long to figure this out, but my old bones are happy to see ye did."

Then Kaede dropped in front of Kikyou, "I have missed ye sister!" and embraced a tearing Kikyou.

"I didn't realize Kaede," Kikyou softly spoken words gave the old miko warmth, "I am sorry, I just didn't get it."

"Get what," growled the voice from the ground. The spell was wearing off Inuyasha faster than his patience. He hated being confused and boy, was he confused now.

Quickly Kikyou stood up and helped Kaede dot he same. Kagome got to her feet and looked to where Sango was still quietly laughing to herself.

"Sango, are you all right?" Kagome asked of the huntress.

"Yes Kagome, that was a hell of a show," Sango grin included Kikyou and Kagome.

"What did you see?" Kikyou quickly asked.

"Kagome.." Sango was losing her control, leaning down rested her arms on her knees, " was...trying...to," Sango lost it rolling over she let lose another torrent of laughter.

"What?" Shippo demanded but Kikyou had started to giggle with Sango.

"The what, Shippo," a smiling Kagome said, "is when I realized I was jealous of myself. Literally!."

"You see, Kikyou and I are the same person. Different personalities, different times, we even look slightly different, but we are in essence the exact same. When the witch brought Kikyou back to life it was our soul that allowed it to happen." Kikyou smiled at Kagome choice of 'our,' it made her feel apart of something again.

"This whole time we been the sides of the same coin fighting over who gets to be here right now. I know it's a little confusing but…"

"You two are not the same!" Inuyasha said as he stalked nearer the girls. "You told me over and over that your ka-go-me and not Kikyou, remember!"

"That is actually still true, Inuyasha. She is Kikyou and I am Kagome. But we kept missing the fact that we are the same because we share the same soul. This is the flesh we inhabit." Kagome said indicating herself, "but that is a copy of the flesh we did inhabit 50 years ago. In my time I made different choices so I am slightly different in how I have chosen to view the world, but I could not have done that if I have never made Kikyou's choices in the past."

Kagome stepped closer to the dead miko, "I am the present and she is the past, but both of us together is our future."

"So, I still don't get it! I am looking at two different women!" Inuyasha growled.

"It time Kagome," Kikyou said.

"Time for what, damn it what is going on?" Inuyasha frustrated voice said.

"Its time to let go," Kikyou said. "I should not be here but I was given a second chance through Kagome. I have been selfish and blind to the fact that I am Kagome. I sealed you to a tree, Inuyasha, instead of killing you 50 years ago. This is why. I could not bring myself to kill you but I prayed to be given another chance that I would not squander away happiness because I was afraid. 50 years ago I wanted you to be human, because I could not bring myself to trust you completely.."

"Kikuyu, it wasn't your fau…"

"No, Inuyasha, let me finish." Kikyou said, "It was my distrust that kept me form being as open and loving as I wanted to be with you. I was so concerned about becoming an ordinary woman that I forgot; that to find any peace in this world you love freely and receive it freely. I bound myself in rules and forgot that there are no rules in love. That day, so long ago, I prayed that if I were given another chance that I would forget the silly rules that I had and just love you for yourself." Kikyou moved closer to Kagome and reached for her hands. As they interwove their fingers that strange blue glow started filling the clearing once again.

"I love you Inuyasha," Kikyou said, "I have been blessed that you have returned that love for me in the past and in the present. I was granted my wish I prayed so hard for 50 years ago. She is standing in front of me now."

Inuyasha, stunned by Kikyou's words drew back taking an unresisting Shippo and Kaede with him. When they reached Sango he let them go and moved back towards the blue light.

"You know what I have begun," Kikyou said to Kagome.

"Yes, I know. I will make it work somehow."

"Kagome, there is nothing you cannot do with Inuyasha standing beside you." Kikyou form was starting to get brighter from the inside. Inuyasha moved his body beside Kagome staring at the woman he had loved for so long.

"Inuyasha, keep her well! Kagome, I leave you with my knowledge, but you must practice the bow….." Kikyou's voice faded from the clearing on a soft chuckle. Her form was gone but the clothing she wore was left tumbling softly at Kagome feet.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome cried throwing herself into his arms, "I feel so alone again!'

Inuyasha hefted Kagome into his arms feeling her head snuggle into his chest. "Kagome, don't cry, you will never be alone, I will always be with you." Inuyasha whispered the words the Kagome.

The small group started making their way back to the village with Kagome still wrapped in Inuyasha arms. Even Shippo was subdued from what they had witnessed in the clearing. The awe and love that Kikyou had left with them when her body had disappeared left he group feeling unable to express it. Finally Kaede asked the question they all wondered about, "Child, what did my sister mean when she said she left you her knowledge?"

"She left me everything she knew about her powers and about herbs. She gave me back the piece of my soul that allowed her walk this world and with it all of the things she knew." Kagome answered form Inuyasha chest.

"What about the plan?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, it was the reason she helped Naraku get my piece of the sacred jewel. I think we need to discuss that though."

"What ye need child is some rest and food. We can discuss these plans later." Kaede interrupted.

"But," growled Inuyasha.

"But, no, Inuyasha. Kagome needs some rest and I think Miroku might need more healing as well.

At these words Sango blushed.

"What happened to Miroku, he wasn't attacked was he?" Shippo asked not seeing Sango face right away. When he did, the little fox demon giggled evilly and said, "Sango do you know what happened to Miroku?"

Sango, becoming a deeper shade of red kept her mouth tightly closed and did not answer the kitsun. 'Anyway you look at it,' she thought, 'he deserved it!'

The village came into view and Shippo eager to learn what exactly had befallen the monk rushed towards Keade's hut. Barreling into the hut, Shippo tripped over the monk who was still lying prone on the floor.

"Miroku, are you okay?" the kitsun asked with concern. He could see no red splotches of his face only a glazed eyed monk was there. "Miroku, can you hear me?" Shippo was shaking the monk as hard as he could when the rest of the group gathered into the hut.

"I can't wake him up, what's wrong with him?" wailed Shippo.

Inuyasha gently put Kagome down but did not move very far away from her. "He is probably just had the wind knocked out of him."

"Or," said the deep humorous voice from the floor.

"Miroku, don't you dare!" Said Sango stepping closer to the monk.

Miroku sensing his chance, grabbed Sango leg and tripped her. He quickly rolled over pinning the huntress beneath him. Smiling into Sango very red face, "Or, the most devilish woman I have ever met made my heart explode inside my chest. With a kiss, o' a kiss. Can I have another?" a grinning monk said before Sango's hand smacked the side of his face. Miroku rolled over fingering the new splotch, while a laughing kitsun and Inuyasha could be heard, "He we never learn."

"Oiy, ye children, behave yeselves." Kaede admonish while a grin played about her face. "Much has happened, Kagome child tell of this plan."

Kagome sat down and in front of them all pulled an unresisting hanyou around her.

"Well….."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, thank all of you for the reviews. If anyone has any ideas or brainstorms (or anything do to with my dismal lack of editing skills) please feel free to send them as well. I took a few liberties with this story. Kouga never reclaimed his two shards from when Kagura beat him on the night of the new moon. So, now he is traveling with the Inu-gang.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**_The Plan_**

"Well, Kikyou, had this idea that if Naraku is allowed to gained all the shards of the shikon jewel, that she then could use the jewel itself to make Naraku fully human. It would permanently purify the shikon jewel in the process..."

As Kagome told them the rest of what had happened in the clearing, Inuyasha mind wandered back 50 years. 'I know Kikyou had the idea to use the jewel to make me completely human then, why would she change her mind now? I wanted the jewel to make myself full demon. Why didn't Kikyou confide in me?' Lost in thought, Inuyasha gave a startled yelp when Kagome gripped his arm.

"Are you even listening to me, or are you daydreaming Inuyasha?"

"Feh."

"I said that it was up to you."

"What is up to me?"

"Whether we follow Kikyou's plan."

"Why is it up to me, aren't you the guardian of the shikon jewel?"

"Inuyasha," a calm voice said, "I believe Kagome already went over this."

"Over what monk?"

Amusement crept into Miroku voice and a lecherous smile crept across his face. "Well In-u-yasha," the monk slyly said, "the sweet Kagome has given you the choice of pursuing Kikyou's plan. Didn't you hear when Kagome stated that the decision must be yours because she was giving you the shikon jewel when we finished collecting the shards." The monk purred the last into a startled Inuyasha's face.

"Huh…"

"What a dummy!" Shippo exclaimed as he leaped upon Inuyasha's shoulder to pear into the hanyou's glazed eyes. "He just doesn't get it, does he?"

Inuyasha barely heard the kitsun his mind racing. He reached up without his usual violence and pushed Shippo off his shoulders standing suddenly. The kitsun tumbled into Kagome's lap as Inuyasha's ran out into the night.

'Why would Kagome give me the jewel? Why wouldn't Kikyou tell me…' Inuyasha's thoughts crashed to a halt as he plowed into Kouga.

"Move you mangy wolf!"

"Why aren't you protecting my woman, dog-turd?"

"Your woman," sputtered Inuyasha, "She will never be your woman!"

"Where is my sweet Kagome?"

"Your what? That's it, I'm just going to kill you." Inuyasha said as he drew the tetsaiga. "I've had it with this 'my woman.' Kagome doesn't belong to you, she isn't a possession, if you won't take the hint from her then you will get killed by me." Inuyasha delivered this little speech without his customary anger or gruff manner.

"You wanna die dog-turd?" Kouga said. 'Why is he being so calm about this? Usually, he is screaming and rushing to attack first. Probably got a new attack and want to test it out on me. We will see who wins and then Kagome will see how great I am.'

Kouga leapt into the air to bring his feet to attack inuyasha, but inuyasha wasn't there. Instead a cold voice asked him. "Are you finished?" as the tetsaiga rested against his throat with inuyasha behind him.

"What? How?...Oh come on doggie, you ain't got the balls. I will just call sweet Kagome and she will SIT you for attempting to hurt me."

"Do you think?" Inuyasha asked, "And if she sat me right now do you know what would happen?"

Kagome, who was worried about Inuyasha, came across the them at that moment and almost said the magic word but the way Inuyasha was speaking kept her silent about it.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke in her gentlest voice, "Why are you trying to kill Kouga?"

"Because, Kagome, he won't learn any other way and I am tired of his constant refusal to leave you alone." Inuyasha voice was still deadly quiet and Kouga was beginning to feel fear in the hanyou's presence.

"Now dog-tur…" Kouga was cut off by Inuyasha's sword breaking skin and a little of Kouga's blood started to slide down the blade.

"No, you listen to me, wolf," spat Inuyasha, "She doesn't belong to you. Kagome doesn't belong to you; the sacred jewel doesn't belong to you. I am not going to have this conversation again. The next time, Kouga, I will kill you. Do I make myself understood?"

"My Kago…." Kouga started but more of his blood spilled down the blade.

"Kouga, I am not your woman. Why can't you just let it go?" Kagome was still trying to use a calm voice as not to rile Inuyasha further, though it appeared he was calm and relaxed holding a fang to Kouga's throat.

"You could always SIT me." Inuyasha said meeting Kagome's eyes to see if she was afraid of him yet.

"No, not this time Inuyasha, I will not be responsible for Kouga's death." She met his eyes without fear, but amusement did tinge her voice at the position he had gotten Kouga into.

The position that Inuyasha had maneuvered Kouga into finally dawned on the wolf demon and he begin to realize how much he had underestimated the hanyou. If Kagome used the SIT command than Inuyasha's sword would cut his head off on the way down. He began to sweat.

"Hey, she not my woman okay. I am engaged to marry anyways!"

"You are what," Kagome said, her voice just hinting at the anger, "Engaged to marry and you had the nerve to court me! Why I should just…" and she walked up to Kouga and kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. "You low down, cheating, dirty wolf. I should tell whoever your supposed to marry that you are a two-timing cheat." Kagome swore as she stomped back to the hut.

Inuyasha removed the sword from Kouga's neck and let the wolf demon slump to the ground holding his shin.

"Man I didn't know she a temper like that."

"Yeah, you should see her when she actually mad about something." Inuyasha said as he offered Kouga a hand up.

"You mean that wasn't mad?"

"Nope, just a little frustrated, she once sat me so hard, it threw my back out for a whole week then wham, smacked me in the head when I didn't move fast enough to get out of the hole she put me in."

"You got to be kidding me, that is so not the sweet little Kagome I thought she was."

"You never did pay attention."

"Do you think it's safe to go into the hut?"

"Feh, yeah, lets go in." 'Maybe I will be able to think better with some sleep.'

When Inuyasha and Kouga entered the hut, the group had already set up for sleeping. Kagome was just taking her shoes and socks off to go to bed and the little kitsun was yawning loudly. Without Kouga usual tirade over sleeping arrangements, he immediately went over next to Monk to bunk down against the wall. Inuyasha got closer to Kagome and stopped when she smiled up at him. Kagome turned around and slid into her bedroll with the kitsun who was already asleep in her arms.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," said a tired miko, "try to get some sleep."

Inuyasha slid down against the wall right next to Kagome and for once just closed his eyes.

Okay, I'm sorry about how short this is. It has been an extremely bad month so far in the personal life here. Your reviews, ideas, and even comments about my grammar are all welcome. Thank you for everyone that has read and reviewed.


End file.
